Children under two years of age typically soil their diapers six to twelve times each day. Changing a soiled diaper includes placing the child on a flat surface, removing the diaper, and wiping the child clean, which requires the child to be temporarily released from the grasp of the caregiver. Wiping a baby is time consuming, messy, malodorous, leaves residue and tends to inflame and aggravate diaper rash. The cost of baby wipes in the first two years of an child's life is estimated to be approximately $900. Diaper rash, due to chafing and friction, may affect the entire diaper area.
There is a need in the art for an expeditious, pleasant, more hygienic way to clean and dry a messy child than existing approaches. There is also a need to reduce the cost associated with using large numbers of baby wipes when changing a diaper. In addition, there is a need for a system and method where the caregiver is not required to release the child when cleaning its diaper area.
The existing approaches fail to quickly and easily clean the diaper area of a child in a safe, expeditious and hands-free manner while simultaneously providing ease and comfort for both the caregiver and the child.